Transactional memory has recently been made available in commodity hardware, wherein transactional memory promises many benefits and efficiency improvements in the area of concurrent execution of memory operations.
Unfortunately, the use of transactional memory has some downsides that may make its use actually result in reduced performance in JO intensive environments. Accordingly and when designing systems for use in JO intensive environments, tools and models may be utilized to help designers determine whether the use of transactional memory will help or hinder the performance of these transactional memory enabled device.